


（EC、狼队、牌快、冰火、天使夜）甘城风云录

by Gloucestershire



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Gambit/Peter, John/Bobby, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	（EC、狼队、牌快、冰火、天使夜）甘城风云录

任何悲剧都有开端，也会有终结。只是人们永远无法预料它将在何时结束。

序

甘斯维尔的夜总是浪漫喧腾，人们不知疲倦地穿梭在森林与公园之间，享受着南方冬日和煦的温暖。贯穿整座城市的霓虹车道与错落的温泉湖泊一直蔓延到佛罗里达大学校区，在树荫掩映的西门前被黑暗接管。

繁华的大学城与僻静的小路毫不冲突，在深夜，这里似乎永远被世界遗弃。风吹过两旁的树梢，在幽深的夜色里旋转着盘旋，发出凄惨的呼啸之声。路灯一个接一个地探出头来，其后是来不及清理的腐烂树叶与丛生的杂草丛。

一个单薄的身影快速地移动着，孤零零的女孩聆听着自己惊恐的呼吸声，以及背后传来碎石的咯吱声。

再走八百米，就会到达杰克逊街的起点。

再转两个弯，就能看到FOX BAR掩映在铁杉树丛中的霓虹招牌。

她知道招牌后的场景将和每个平常不过的星期三一样，来聚餐的橄榄球队员怂恿酒吧老板Logan打赤膊灌自己酒，许多对期中考试周毫不在意的学生在卡座勾肩搭背。

那么远，远到他们听不到自己的尖叫和呼救。

那么近，只要快点走就可以了。

快一点，再快一点。

她僵硬地迈着步子，尽量避免过大的幅度，以免让身后的黑暗力量发现。危险一步步降临，她的头脑依然转得飞快。她几乎确信自己很早就被一双眼睛窥视着，至少在离开图书馆前就开始了。

这说明，她的方向是正确的，猜测也一样。

瘦弱的女孩攥紧双肩包的背带，任由风裹挟着亡灵的哀鸣扑进耳朵里。跨过第七根电线杆时，她听到了遥远的车铃声。

London 11:50

Charles走下飞机的那一刻，整个人就被风穿透，瞬间感受到了伦敦与美国南部截然不同的阴冷。他裹紧格子围巾，庆幸自己明智地选择穿羊绒大衣而不是Erik给自己买的紫色夹克。

直到他们抵达组委会预订好的酒店，打开空调把自己埋进毯子里，Hank才从阴冷中缓过神来：“真不知道你小时候是怎么熬过冬天的。说真的，教授，我已经有点想念甘城了。”

“只待一天，明晚你就能重新投入森林都市和小白鼠的怀抱中。”Charles边说边拿出手机，飞快地回复着信息，“而我要继续充当Pietro和Erik的传声筒，除非某人能意识到自己没有干涉校园通信集团内政的权利，顺便结束这场家庭大战。”

Hank皱起眉头：“他为什么要干涉人家？Pietro不是刚成为《鳄鱼》体育版的主编吗？那么多学生爱看《鳄鱼》，他们上半年的订阅量都超过《太阳报》了，为这事Raven还跟我抱怨过好几次呢。”

“这当然是好事。但Erik不喜欢通信集团的二把手，那个叫Gambit的小子跟Pietro走得太近了。他搞不定Pietro，只能去搞Gambit。”

Charles的吐槽平淡又朴实，Hank发誓自己听到“搞Gambit”时没有多想，也成功忍住了幸灾乐祸的笑。他导师的犹太丈夫，那位能力与脾气同样出名的商人，领导着佛罗里达数一数二的生物制药公司，把控着州政府竞选集团的财路，控制欲强到连爱人的助教所骑自行车的品牌都要管一管。Raven团队的实习生在甘斯维尔慈善晚宴采访他后吐槽说，他只有两件事掌握不了：爱人Charles的言行和自己的服装搭配——现在要加上一条“叛逆儿子的恋情”了。

“去年校区大火那次我接触过Gambit，除了有点爱炫耀外，他是个好孩子。”

“Eril讨厌他跟是不是好孩子没关系。只要Pietro还跟他在一起，Erik就会一直讨厌他。”Charles长叹一口气，“最重要的是，他会一直跟我抱怨。”

Hank刚想用数据证明这是青春期父子必然经历的过程，他的手机就响了起来。Raven委屈的声音传了出来：“Hank我太生气了，那个女孩真是不知好歹，我都说了一百遍这是我的资料和选题……”

Hank赶快从毯子里蹿到窗边，耐心地哄着女友。Charles笑起来，随即自己也被爱人召唤了：

“oh ，Erik我也爱你……嗯，我们已经在酒店休息了……对啊，一天而已，我不冷，只是有点不适应……没事的，对对，一会儿他们会来接，不用担心……什么？Pietro又没回家吃饭？等会儿我给他发个短信。他已经上大学了，当然会有自己的社团活动，当然也有自己的学业任务……我知道你爱他，Gambit也和我们一样爱他……好好好我不提Gambit了，你还记得他让我买的滑冰鞋是什么牌子吗？好，我记住了，不用再发短信告诉我了……哦我已经收到Emma发过来的店铺名称了……好吧她连价格、折扣和路线都一起发了——”

University of Florida 10：00

Kitty很喜欢大学的课程，但非常怕考试。她恐惧自己在考试周时要翻阅的一沓沓厚厚的资料，恐惧图书馆里大家全部埋头阅读、撰写论文的紧张气氛，恐惧课上那些催使人性走向无法抗拒的深渊的案例，更恐惧和Storm老师居高临下的注视和偶尔蹦出并不好笑的冷笑话。

“你们中有一个人不合格，我的头发就白一根。”

“真可怜，剃秃了吧，你就再也不用担心了。”

她一边腹诽教授的新发型，一边焦虑地转着笔。明天就要进行犯罪与法学的期中测验，一旦Storm的视线移开，她就不自觉地向健忘与惰性屈膝投降。而她的室友兼学业监护人，每节课都提早一刻钟到课堂的Marie今天怎么还没来？对这种恨不得住在图书馆和教室里的学霸来说，迟到半小时就像有人撕掉她《司法心理学》精装纪念版一样，绝对不可饶恕。

Bobby捅了下她后背，递来一张皱巴巴的纸条：“亲爱的Kitty，能借我下Marie的笔记吗？”

哈，真会占便宜！可“亲爱的Kitty”也很难在Marie不在宿舍的情况下，从她乱得像卡特琳娜飓风侵袭过的书桌上找到她的笔记。毕竟，那上面堆满了各个国家出版的各类专业书、成摞的打印资料、比亚裔学霸高中三年所得还多的卷子、美国几乎所有发行过的报纸和来自各州的信件。其中有人自称“广岛魔斯拉”，有人信誓旦旦地声称自己知晓52区真相。相比之下，来自奥兰多的达斯汀疗养院的信正常得。

她刚扭过一半身子，Bobby又递过来一张纸条，歪歪扭扭的字母组合在一起像被打散的楔形文字，一看就是Warren的手笔——那个胸大无脑的金发甜心正和Bobby一起捧着脸朝她眨眼睛，油腻地卖着萌。

Kitty翻了个Storm式白眼：“等她回来，我借完复印给你们啊。”

像是为了安抚他们一样，她话音未落，学渣救星Marie就从后门迅速地窜进来，抱着一大摞盖着学校印章的档案袋坐到Kitty旁边。这让后者下意识打了个哆嗦，说不清是因为她身上裹挟着的寒气还是在考试前一天坚持忙自己研究绝不复习的学霸气质。

无视Kitty、Bobby和Warren看着自己的惊讶眼神，Marie从厚厚的资料夹里翻出一打装订好的笔记递给她，排版工整，层次清晰，一式三份。

“这，这是你的论文吗？”

“给你们仨的重点！熬一夜，好好背，肯定能过的。”

“天呐Marie你真是太好了吧！你就是我的女神！哎不对，你怎么知道我需要三份？你侧写我？”

Rogue对她失去了耐心：“拜托，你们是挂科三人组哎。”

熬到下课，Kitty把落在她桌子上的资料夹放进Marie背包里，看她依然坐着打字，似乎突然发掘出手机短信的优良作用，没有一点移动的迹象。

“你不跟我们去吃饭吗？”

“不吃了，对了，晚上我会晚一点回宿舍。”

“好吧大忙人，再忙也别忘了吃饭。”

Kitty嘱咐她，也知道Marie根本没听，朝自己挥了挥手就过去堵正在收拾讲义的Storm教授请教问题去了。哎，学霸的世界。

直到坐上校车，Bobby还在感慨：“Marie天天都在忙什么呢？我的意思是，有什么天大的事能让她忙成这样？”

Warren也附和着：“说真的，我们为NCAA加强训练的时候，也没她现在这么紧张。Kitty，你知道什么内情吗？”

“我也想知道好不好，以前我们可无话不说的。”

Bobby安抚地拍拍Kitty的肩：“是时候发挥我们的专业特长了，Storm教授不是说了吗，在侧写师的观察下，任何人都没有秘密。”

一听到要运用专业知识，Warren也来了兴致：“对对对，这就是实战训练！咱们侧写rogue吧！Kitty你来讲我们分析，毕竟你们在一个宿舍。”

俩学渣为什么会对这种事这么有兴趣啊，你们能侧写出个鬼啊。

Kitty又翻了个白眼，还是乖乖出卖了朋友：“她是这学期开始变奇怪的，说明暑假里产生了应激源；每天跑来跑去神神秘秘，说明社交圈开始扩展，常盯手机、偶尔迟到——”

“说明她恋爱了！”

“不可能！”

Kitty喊出声，怒视Warren。

“怎么不可能！我注意到她今天拿的资料是从图书馆调出来的教职工档案，前两天她在图书馆里借了很多移民问题的书籍，成天跑看手机就是恋爱典型表现嘛。”

Bobby恍然大悟地点点头：“所以她的约会对象是在咱们学校工作的移民？”

“Bingo！她之所以这么严肃紧张，没准是因为对象的身份问题。你说那个人是非法偷渡的拉丁美洲人还是有前科的俄罗斯老毛子呢？”

Kitty举起文件夹拍在满嘴跑火车的金毛脑袋上：“你乱说什么！你以为谁都跟你一样对全身黑黢黢的移民有特殊爱好？”

Warren被打得抱头鼠窜，慌乱地去抓Kitty的手，一边喊着“救命啊杀人啦”。Bobby笑得直咳嗽，完全不想伸出援手。幸好有个穿皮衣戴墨镜的男人及时从后座探出半个身子：“嘿，公共场合，不要闹了。”

“教练？”

Kitty停手，Warren顶着一头乱毛惊讶地僵住，头上几张纷纷扬扬地落下。他认出了新晋橄榄球教练Scott Summer，迅速跳起来抓住他的手：“我是，我在场上不这样的！”

看起来比他大不了多少的教练不可置否地瞥了他一眼：“我建议你最好把精力留给下午的训练。”

Warren连连点头，狠狠瞪了罪魁祸首一眼。Bobby冲Kitty吐了吐舌头，俩人一齐转过身，好像突然对窗外司空见惯的喷泉和斑马线产生了极大的兴趣。


End file.
